Reunited: A SonAmy Story
by Nekozawa-SenpaiNeedsLoveToo
Summary: Amy moved three years ago but comes back because her old school burned down, what happens when she runs into Sonic pretty much first thing and finds out that Eggman is the principal of her new high school? Read and find out! Yeah, yeah, lame summary, so what, it's a good story though, please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Okay, here's my first story, well the prologue to be more precise. Anyways, I don't own Sonic or Amy etc. I wish I did though...**

**Sonic: Just get on with the story!  
**

**You're not even in this chapter that much!  
**

**Sonic: So what?!  
Okay, fine! And here's the story!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Vanilla drove up to the campus that was my new high school, I had come halfway through the year so it was a little hectic. "Thanks Vanilla, I'll see ya later!" I said getting out of the car and running up to the school through a light sprinkling rain in my new uniform. It was a gray and green plaid dress with white knee socks and black flats, I personally thought it looked good on me. I ran into a large building that said 'Emerald High School' and immediately started looking for the office. I passed the same green water fountain 10 times before I decided to stop and think.

"Amy?!" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned to see an orange fox with two tails running towards me, he was wearing a white under-shirt and a green and gray plaid sweater vest with blue jeans, that was the boys' uniform, his bangs hung down in his eyes and his tails swished behind him as he got closer to me. "What are you doing here?!" he asked stopping in front of me.

"Hey Tails! I'm a new student here, my old school got burned down. So, do you have any idea how to get to the office from here? I'm lost," I told the under-aged Freshman in front of me.

"Just go straight down this hall, take a left and it's the last door on the right!" he said showing me where to go.

"Thanks Tails," I said rubbing his head and messing up his bangs even more, "you're a life saver!" I said taking off towards the office. I walked through the door that said 'Principal's Office, Dr. Robotnik' "Really?!" I whispered encountering the familiar and unpleasant name. "How'd Egghead get a job as the principal of a high school?" I thought out loud before walking through the door.

"Well, this is a nasty surprise," Egghead said as I walked up to his desk. "How may I help you Miss Rose?" he asked, the disgust clear in his tone.

"I would like to have a tour of the school before my first class so I don't get lost," I replied with false innocence in my voice. I honestly hated the fatso sitting in front of me but he was my principal and I didn't want any trouble.

"Of course!" he said with more enthusiasm than necessary, he looked a little too happy to me. " You know Sonic right, I suppose you'd like to have him be your tour guide," he said about to push the button for the PA. My heart skipped a beat at the mention of Sonic's name.

"Uh…um, I think I'll just take my schedule instead, I'll find my way around okay and I can get help if I need it!" I said frantically searching for an excuse not to talk about the boy I'd moved away from 3 years before.

"Your call Pinkie!" he said handing me my schedule with a cocky smile. He knew I hated that nickname he'd given me so many years before when I battled him alongside Sonic and the others.

"Thanks for the schedule, but don't call me 'Pinkie,'" I said bitterly as I left the office. I went down a secluded hallway and cried for a short amount of time. "Why did he have to go to this school?" I asked myself as I wiped my face and took in a shaky breath, I plastered on a smile and went to look for my homeroom, room 229 on the second floor. After I found it I stood outside for a second just hoping I didn't have to face Sonic with an explanation, if we met up he'd probably ask a ton of questions and I'd be dead meat. _Please don't let us have the same homeroom..._ I thought as I walked through the door, I looked around and sure enough, right in the middle of everyone were a pair of emerald green eyes staring right back at me and my heart stopped.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm back, my last chapter didn't get any reviews, I'm eventually gonna stop making chapters until you review, that is, if anyone is even reading this...anyways, I don't own Sonic and friends, though I wish I did...and most of the teacher's names have been teachers of mine in the past except I may have changed their genders around...**

**Sonic: WHO CARES?! Just get on with it already!**

**Me: Fine, this chapter is in your POV anyways.**

**Sonic: Yes!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

So I was sitting in my desk talking to my buddy Tails and I heard someone walk in. I looked to see who it was and when I saw who was standing in the doorway my mouth dropped open. Standing in the door was a pink hedgehog with slightly longer hair than Amy had had. She looked amazing in our lame school uniform, only when I saw her face did I realize it _was_ Amy! My heart pounded in my chest and I felt like I could fly just seeing her. "Whoa…" I whispered.

"Sonic, Sonic…?" Tails said waving his hand in front of my face. "Are you even paying attention to me?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Stop." I said grabbing his arm. "Why didn't you tell me that Amy was coming to school here?" I asked with an edge of annoyance in my voice. I'd thought about that girl every second of every day since she'd moved away, I had compared other girls to her, whether it was their personalities or their clothes, I always thought about how much she might enjoy something, the point was, I'd never forgotten about her. I also remembered the day I'd learned that she'd moved, I'd locked myself in my room and cried for a week, if not longer.

"I didn't think you'd care, we haven't seen her in years and you used to avoid her all the time anyway," he said nonchalantly.

"Did you see me the first week after she moved?" I asked, more annoyance flooding my voice.

"No, not really, you practically made sure of that, you either locked yourself in your room or went off on a run and you never answered your phone either," he replied remembering how shut-in and quiet I'd been the weeks following Amy's disappearance.

"Whatever," I said returning my attention to the beautiful pink hedgehog in the doorway.

"Class, this is Amy Rose, she's a new student in our class," the history teacher Mrs. Frost said introducing Amy to the class. Amy staggered to the front never breaking eye-contact with me, I didn't appreciate the quiet whoops from some of the boys in the room. "Now, Amy, why don't you sit next to Sonic?" Mrs. Frost suggested pointing to the seat next to me.

_Yes!_ I mentally cheered, Amy managed to croak out a 'Yes ma'am' and shuffled to the seat next to me. _How will I ever repay you Mrs. Frost?_ I thought when Amy sat down. "Hiya Ames, how've ya been?" I asked her giving her my signature smile and a thumbs up.

"Good, I've really missed you Sonic, I heard you're captain of the soccer team!" she said turning to me and giving me the most genuine smile I'd ever seen, but, there was something off about her eyes, something…panicked…

_I've missed you too Ames,_ I thought to myself.

"You did?" she asked me, had I said that out loud, apparently so because she was looking at me with relief in her eyes.

"Of course I did Ames, you're one of my best friends!" I said hoping to cover up my tracks, the last thing I needed was Amy chasing after me desperately just like before.

"Oh, yeah," she said, she tried to cover up the disappointment in her voice but her eyes gave her away. "So, about the soccer team, you are captain right?"

"Yeah, I am, I think we're gonna have a great season! Did you hear that Knuckles is captain of the football team?" I asked her trying to keep the subject from trailing back to Amy's absence.

"Yeah, I did, I also heard that this school has a hockey team!" she said taking the bait.

"Yeah, Shadow's on that, he's actually pretty good too!" I said enthusiastically, I was so happy that she was there I was practically jumping up and down in my chair. "Did you sign up for any extra-curricular activities?" I asked trying even harder to learn about her schedule.

"Yeah, I'm in art and I signed up for the Drama Club," she told me, I was already happy about the Drama thing because I helped them out after school which meant I would get to see her more than I'd planned. "The only thing I hate about my schedule is that I have math right before lunch," she said handing her schedule to me. It read:

Homeroom-Social Studies, Mrs. Frost, Room 229  
2nd Period-Free, no administrator, Room 111  
3rd Period-Physical Education, Coach Pickett Gym  
4th Period-Math, Mrs. Malleck, Room 123  
Lunch  
5th Period-Art, Mr. Torres, Room 125  
6th Period-Science, Coach Miller, Room 209  
7th Period-Language Arts, Mr. Walker, Room 108  
8th Period-Biology, Mrs. Ward, Room 106  
9th Period-Drama Club, Mr. Moore, Auditorium

"Wow Ames, we have almost the exact same schedule!" I told her. "Except for when you have art I have another free period!" I was elated at the fact that I would be able to see Amy almost every second of every day. "I'll ask if I can get us out of class early so I can show ya around," I said flashing my award-winning crooked grin and walking up to the teacher's desk.

*Time Skip*

A few minutes before class was out Mrs. Frost let me and Amy go early so I could show her to her next class. "Okay, so you already know that this is Social Studies and then we both have a free period right?" I said stealing another glance at her schedule.

"Yeah, so now where do we do, it's your job to show me where to go," she said in a teasing tone starting to walk backwards in front of me.

"Alright Miss Rose, follow me" I said in an equally teasing tone walking along side her. Her face was fully lit up with nothing but happiness as we teased each other like we used to, her eyes sparkled as we laughed. That was one thing I liked about Amy, when she was happy, so was almost everyone else, you couldn't help but smile when you were around her. She just had that affect on people.

"Of course, Captain Sonic!" she said saluting me and turning back around laughing.

"Okay, I have to warn you, there's no teacher or anything here so there's just a sign-in sheet outside the door," I said with laughter in my voice. "Here ya go Ames!" I said handing her the sheet after I'd signed my name.

"Thanks," she said taking it from me and signing her neat signature next to my sloppy scrawl. "Okay, now that we've signed in we can do whatever we want," I said walking away from the classroom.

"You mean we don't have to stay here?" she asked catching up with me. She was still unsuccessfully trying to hide how happy she was to be spending time with me. It wasn't working.

"Nah, I usually just go sit outside or take a nap in a tree or something like that," I explained to her.

"Oh, well, could you answer a few questions for me then?" she asked me with a curious look on her face.

"Shoot!" I said teasingly, "I thought I'd be able to get off with showing you to your next class!" I said rolling my eyes. "'Course I'll answer your questions Ames, why wouldn't I?" I answered honestly.

"I was wondering when you had soccer practice first off," she said looking up at me with her emerald green eyes that made my heart flutter in a strange way that I couldn't understand.

"We have practice before school," I answered.

"What do you do after school then?" she asked me looking straight at me with pure curiosity in her eyes.

"I usually just help out the Drama kids, you know with the sets and stuff and sometimes I help them rehearse too." I answered her.

"Okay, this is the last question, how would you feel if I came to soccer practice everyday?" she asked her emerald eyes piercing through me.

"That would be…awesome, I could introduce you to the team!" I answered immediately.

* * *

**Well, here it is. I've actually had a lot of chapters done for a long time now, I have it posted on DA too. Hope you liked it. Or are reading it at least, though it wouldn't make much of a difference in my life if you weren't, considering I'm used to being ignored... Oh well, hope you enjoyed it if you read it...**

**Sonic: What's with making me seem like a stalker after reading Amy's schedule?!**

**Me: *sweatdrop* Sorry about that...I didn't even realize it until after I proof read it...**

**Sonic: Just...just don't do it again...**

**Me: Don't worry, you'll get to spend the whole next chapter with Amy!**

**Sonic: Wh-what?! *blushes***

**Me: WELL, it is a SONAMY fanfiction! What's the point if there's no SonAmy?**

**Sonic: Whatever...**

**Me: Well, enjoy! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm back! Once again, don't own Sonic and friends, and I have to warn you, I wrote most of these chapters when I still hated Sally so it's not meant to be offensive to anyone, I like her now too but I had some strange reasons for hating her back then...anyways, this chapter is in Amy's POV, so no questions, please.**

**Sonic: Just get on with it already!**

**Amy: Be patient Sonic!**

**Me: You just want to spend time with her!**

**Sonic: *blushes* Wh-what?! I-I never said that!**

**Me: Whatever Sonic, well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I walked with Sonic down the hallway past several classrooms. "So, what do we do now?" I asked considering it was a free period.

"Like I said, we can do whatever we want, it doesn't really matter," he said continuing down the hallway with me.

"Okay, I'll see ya later then, I'm gonna go sit outside," I said turning in the other direction and starting to walk toward the front door.

"Ames, wait!" he called grabbing my shoulder quickly, I blushed a little but it faded when I felt the sudden pain, I pulled away and hissed a little. "You okay Ames?" he asked walking in front of me.

"Y-yeah, I sorta got into a fight with Sally this weekend, it's nothing," I said brushing off the pain and pushing past Sonic.

"You sure?" he asked skeptically, stopping me again. There was nothing except pure concern for me in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I promise!" I smiled up at him to let him know it was the truth. "Why'd you stop me though, I was just gonna go sit outside and do my History homework, I have so many chores it's not even funny. I figured if I at least start on it I'll be able to get my chores and my homework done before tomorrow," I said explaining my dilemma, well, made up dilemma...

"I could come over to help you if you want so you can still do your homework," he suggested. I would've been more than happy to let him come over but I couldn't do that to him.

"Are you sure you want to do that Sonic?" I asked him still standing in place staring up into his emerald green eyes.

"Of course Ames, that's what friends are for, right?" he replied tossing me a heart-stopping smile.

"Right!" I said smiling back. "You wanna come outside with me Sonic?" I asked biting my lip and mentally kicking myself.

"I would have even if you didn't want me to," he said shocking me. "C'mon," he said grabbing my gloved hand and making my heart skip a beat.

I blushed. "O-okay," I managed to stammer out. "I could use some help with my homework too," I said following him down the hallway as he pulled me along still holding my hand.

"I'm not sure I can help much with history but I'll try," he said opining the door for me.

"Thanks Sonic," I said stepping outside, "I really apprecia-" I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Sally Acorn strutting towards us with a 'get-away-from-Sonic-or-I'll-kill-you' look on her face.

"What's wrong Ames?" Sonic asked noticing my face turn from elated to terrified. He followed my gaze to see an extremely over-confident squirrel coming towards us walking like a run-way model with an ugly scowl on her face. "No, not today!" he said softly so only I could hear.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rosy!" Sally practically screeched stopping in front of me, my teeth clenched at her little nickname.

"What do you want Sally?" Sonic asked in an annoyed tone, he had his eyes closed in frustration.

"Well, I just wanted to say a few words to our dear friend Ames here!" she said, the false innocence was obvious in her tone.

"No one calls me Ames except Sonic, now either you go away or I'll slap you so hard you'll wake up on Angel Island!" I said trying to control my temper.

"And don't forget that I have a third option as well," I said snapping my fingers, my trusty Piko-Piko hammer came to my aid immediately. I made it vanish before anyone else saw.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat a friend?" she said nervously raising her hands in mock surrender.

"Of course not!" I said with an obviously false apology in my tone. "Which is why you deserve it!" I said harshly. I desperately wanted to punch her out and I'm pretty sure that was clear.

"Calm down Ames," Sonic whispered, squeezing my hand which I had just noticed he was still holding.

"Well I'd like to advise you to let go of my Sonic's hand or you'll get a repeat of last Saturday!" she said, the reminder of our fight caused me to reach for my shoulder. "Now we wouldn't want to relive that would we?" she said stepping between me and Sonic and ripping our hands apart.

"Go away Sally, first of all, I'm not yours, I don't even like you, and second of all, I was trying to spend time with my friend Amy, now leave us alone!" he said pushing Sally away and reaching for my hand again. I wanted to cry hot, angry tears and it was all because of stupid Sally. "C'mon Ames, she's just a waste of our time," he said taking my hand tenderly and pulling me past her.

"_Baka,_" I whispered just as I passed her ear. I wanted to pull the Piko-Piko on her so bad!

"What'd you call her?" Sonic whispered into my ear when we were out of her earshot.

"I called her stupid in Japanese," I whispered back while I shot a glance at a fuming squirrel who had completely ruined her uniform. She cut the neck of the dress to where it was showing most of her cleavage and wore 2 inch heels instead of flats. She fixed the design of the dress so it tightly hugged her curves and she had cut a slit in the skirt showing most of her legs.

"Like I said, she's just a waste of time," he said sitting under an oak tree and pulling me down next to him.

"Not to mention intelligence," I muttered as I noticed her calming down, she just stood there staring dumbfounded at the school trying to figure out what had just happened.

"You got that right!" he said laughing at my joke. "What's wrong Ames?" he asked when I sighed and angry tears poured out.

"I just hate Sally so much…" I said leaning my head against the tree and letting the tears flow freely, I swallowed thickly trying to hold back my sobs.

"I know, I hate her too," he said pulling my head over to rest on his shoulder and wrapping me in a hug.

"Sometimes it's just too much…" I said closing my eyes and letting more tears flow.

"Well, ya know what, don't worry about it, I'll never fall for her crap," he said pulling me onto his lap. It was almost funny how well I fit there.

"I can't even take her crap anymore…" I said starting to let the sobs escape. I was huddled in a ball in Sonic's lap and he didn't even care! Had I not been so upset I would've been elated.

"C'mon Ames, don't cry please?" he said sitting me up on his lap and brushing my tears away with his thumb. "She's not worth it," he said, and he was right too.

"You know what Sonic, you're right," I told him sitting up straight and wiping my face.

"Since when is that a surprise?" he teased, then his look turned serious. "But if she says anything to you, and I mean anything at all, I want you to tell me, okay? Is that a deal Ames?" he said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry, I will," I said honestly looking deeply into his heart-stopping eyes. I felt like I was frozen in time.

"You'd better," he said leaning in towards me slowly, I leaned in too but right before we kissed, the bell rang. Sonic and I both blushed and he helped me up.

_Stupid school,_ I thought.

* * *

**Well, here it is...honestly, I think I could've done a lot better on this chapter, don't worry, the 15th and 16th are written much better. Well, R&R, please?**


	4. Chapter 3

** Well...here it is, sorry about the end of the last chapter, when I started writing this story I was in 7th grade so I've improved my writing skills a lot since then so please don't knock me for what happened earlier in the story...**

**Sonic: *arms crossed* Just get on with it!**

**Me: Whatever, I'm sick of arguing with you, so, here it is!**

**Sonic: Don't forget the disclaimer...**

**Me: Oh yeah! I don't own Sonic and friends, even though I wish I did...ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Amy and I walked to P.E. holding hands but there was an awkward silence between us. "See ya Ames," I said walking the boys locker room in a daze.

"Hey Sonic, what's up?" Tails asked me happily. "Hello? Mobius to Sonic!" he said when I didn't respond.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," I said still thinking about Amy. "Not much, how 'bout you?" I asked trying to change the subject from me to him.

"You know that new girl Cosmo? She won't talk to me," the orange and white kitsune said taking the bait.

"Have you tried talking to her?" I asked, knowing Tails he probably hadn't he had a problem with talking to girls other than Amy.

"No…" he said looking down at his feet, I knew it. "But I was gonna in fourth period," he said quickly looking up.

"You'd better or she'll be gone before you know it…" I said thinking about when Amy left.

"So…on another note, why do you seem so…distant?" he asked searching for the right words. "Did something happen between you and Amy that I should know about?" he asked making me blush.

"N-no, not really, why?" I asked suddenly more alert.

"Just wondering, but if nothing happened then why are you so jumpy and defensive all of a sudden?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not jumpy or defensive!" I said trying to get him off my back.

"C'mon man, you know you can tell me!" Tails said crossing his arms impatiently, he clearly wasn't going to give up.

"Okay," I said, my resolve breaking, "we almost kissed, almost," I said telling him what he probably wanted to know most.

"Almost?" he asked, wanting more details than I was willing to give him, all of his questions were starting to get on my nerves.

"The bell rang before we kissed, there, ya happy?!" I snapped at him. "And don't ask for more 'cause I'm not saying anything else!" I said concluding the discussion and heading towards the door. "Hey Coach," I muttered to Coach Pickett as I passed him, a little annoyance still in my voice.

"What's wrong Champ?" he asked noticing something was off about my usually cocky attitude.

"Uh…it's just…"I tried to come up with an excuse. I sighed in defeat. "My friend won't leave me alone about this girl and neither will anyone else," I said quickly.

"What girl?" he asked, he clearly wasn't picking up on the fact that I didn't want to talk about it.

"She's new here but I've known her since we were kids," I said.

"What's her name?" he asked, he obviously wanted to know all about Amy, well, all I was willing to tell him about her anyway... It seemed almost like he thought I was in love with her or something, that's how interested he was in learning about her.

"Amelia Rose, but she goes by Amy," I told him.

"She must really mean a lot to ya if you still care about her after all this time, huh?" he said, it was clear now that he thought I loved her.

"She's one of my best friends so I suppose you could say that but there's nothing special between us," I said. _Heck, I'm practically a piece of crap compared to her, she probably doesn't think very much of me anymore…_ I thought to myself.

"She has P.E. this period doesn't she?" he asked looking at the full class roll-sheet.

"Yes sir, I walked her to class," I said in reply.

"Okay," he said, "now, what do you want to do in class today?" he asked, I was his favorite so I always chose what we did.

"Hmm…" I thought rubbing my nose with my index finger. 'Ames loves volleyball, choose that,' I thought to myself. "Dodge ball," I said in spite of myself.

"Okay!" he said writing it down as if he would forget. "Let's get out there so we can take roll!" he said blowing his whistle that signaled everyone to go out into the gym. "Roll call!" he shouted pulling out the boys' roll-sheet. "Shadow!"

No reply.

"Shadow?"

No reply.

"SHADOW!"

"Here," a depressed looking black and red hedgehog said in reply.

"Tails!"

"Here!"

I blocked out the rest of roll call as a certain pink hedgehog walked out of the girls locker room. I waved at Amy and said, "Hey Ames!"  
"Hey…" she said as she trudged over to her spot and waved halfheartedly.

"No talking!" the female coach said.

"What's wrong?" I mouthed, she looked miserable considering that she sat next to Cream.

"Sally…" she replied silently as she jabbed her thumb in the direction behind her where a squirrel in a skimpy version of our gym clothes, a green T-shirt which she made sure hugged her curves tightly and some gray booty shorts.

"What did she say to you?" I asked quietly. I noticed that everyone except the coaches was watching our silent conversation and that Sally was ogling over me along with every other girl besides Amy and Cream.

"I'll tell you later," she mouthed noticing that the coaches were now paying just as much attention as everyone else, I nodded in reply.

"Okay class! Today we're playing dodge ball!" Coach Pickett yelled as most everyone groaned, including Amy. "The captains will be Sonic and Shadow!" he said, he knew we had a rivalry. "Pick two at a time!" he yelled as we took our spots at opposite ends of the gym. "Sonic, you pick first!" he said.

"Tails and…" I said pretending to think, "Ames?" she looked up, "Get over here!" I said flashing my heart-melting grin that could get me whatever I wanted.

"No problem!" she said standing up and jogging over and standing next to me. I saw Shadow look at me with pure hate and jealousy.

"Okay Tails, you take over from here, anyone good except Sally, I don't care if she's the best player in the school district, I don't want her near me!" I told him.

"You got it!" he said turning back to the field of players.

"Sally's good at dodge ball?" Amy said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, and that's pretty much it," I replied looking over to see her walking over to Shadow's side with a pout on her face.

"You're right about that!" she said.

"So, what'd she say to you?" I asked glancing toward a squirrel that was staring at me like a was the last glass of water in the world, and so was every other girl except Amy… again…

"Oh it was nothing, nothing majorly important anyway…" she said looking down.

"Amy," I said grabbing her chin to make her look at me, "anything that makes you this miserable is important so please tell me," I begged with a stern gaze.

"Really Sonic, it was nothing…" she said forcing a smile.

"Now, Miss Rose," I said letting go of her chin and making her giggle, "am I going to have to take desperate measures?" I finished. By now the dodge balls were flying and I knew the only person that would throw one at me was Shadow.

"That depends what they are." she replied with a sly grin.

"You'll just have to wait and find out," I said, I noticed that Sally was watching our whole exchange and was fuming.

"So tell me if I have this right, if I don't tell you what Sally said, then you'll take some kind of desperate measures?" she asked.

"Yep, and I'm not telling you what they are either!" I specified.

"Okay then, I'm not going to tell you what she said, it wasn't even that serious or important anyway."

"It was important enough to make you miserable, and now we're having a pointless argument so it must matter," I argued.

"I'm not telling you," she stated crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Oh yeah? Give me one good reason why you shouldn't!" I challenged with an eyebrow raised.

"Because I don't want to, now you give me one good reason that I should," she shot back.

"Because you said you'd tell me if she said anything to you," I said seriously.

"What she said shouldn't even count, and besides, it was more of a snide comment…" she said turning her back to me.

"Okay, you've forced me to this…" I warned shaking my head. "This is your last chance to tell me," I coaxed.

"Nope, no cheese Hedgehog, you'll just ha-" she was cut off by her squeals and giggles since I was tickling her. "Stop!" she squealed, on account of the dodge ball game going on no one noticed.

"Not until you tell me!" I said tickling her more.

"Okay, okay! I give, I'll tell you!" she said about to collapse from lack of air.

"So…what'd she say?" I asked after she caught her breath.

"Um…" she said looking down at her feet. "She said that…she said that I'm not cool enough to know you or hang out with you…and that I'd never be half as pretty as her…" she said, I knew she was hiding something.

"What else, did she say Ames, I know you're hiding something from me," I said.

"She um…" she said looking away blushing, "she said that I'm not good enough for you…" she finished looking down. "But I told her it's not like we were dating anyway so…" she trailed off.

"Well she's right about more than half of that," I told her pulling her chin up with my finger so I could look her in the eyes. She looked hurt by what I had said. "Ames, you're not half as pretty as her, nor will you ever be, you are 10 times as pretty as her and always will be," I said looking straight at her. "And you're not good enough for me, you're too good for me," I finished. "And as for the coolness, you are cool enough to know me," I said, she was blushing like crazy and so was I. We were pulled away from our little moment when Shadow threw a ball straight at me and Tails jumped in front of me to block it. Amy screamed. "Thanks Tails I owe ya one!" I said standing in front of Amy and grabbing a ball.

"Get your head in the game Faker!" Shadow called over the sounds of the game around us.

"You got it! But you're gonna wish I wasn't paying attention!" I replied chucking my ball at him. "Ames stay behind me," I whispered. I knew Shadow hated me but I never thought he'd go so far as to risk hitting Amy.

"Okay," she said staying in her spot.

"Now, you ready for me to kick your butt again Shadow?!" I called to him.

"Yeah right! As if I'd allow myself to lose to a faker more than once!" he said aiming his ball. Pretty soon it was just me, him and Amy left, plus a squirrel I hadn't noticed.

"Ready to lose Shadow?" I called to my rival.

"As if! You're goin' down Faker!" he called back.

"Go ahead and try to get me out!" I challenged, the second I said that Shadow threw the ball as hard as he could. "And, out!" I said catching the ball easily. " I win again!" I taunted still not noticing the squirrel on the other side of the court.

"Not so fast Faker!" he said pointing to Sally. "You've still gotta get Sally out!" he said sitting against the wall.

"Sonic, let me handle her, I've got a score to settle," she said grabbing a ball.

"You sure? She's really good," I said stepping out of her way.

"So am I, when I wanna be anyway," she said. "Now," she whispered, "how good is she at catching?" she asked.

"Terrible," I whispered back, "but why does that matter?" I asked, my eyes locked on Amy.

"Just be ready to throw when I say," she replied. "You ready to win?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"I've been ready!" I replied grabbing a ball.

"You're going down Ames!" Sally said using my nickname for Amy.

"Only Sonic calls me Ames you stupid chipmunk!" Amy screamed back. You could see the fire in her eyes.

"I'm a squirrel you porcupine!" she screamed back.

"Ohhhhh!" the class said in response to what Sally said.

"I'm a hedgehog, but you still aren't denying that you're stupid..." she said in reply.

"Burn," I whispered in her ear.

"SHUT UP!" Sally screamed throwing her ball at Amy who easily deflected it using her own.

"Hmm…what do you think you're going to do now? Considering that you're out of ammo…?" Amy asked when Sally had run out of balls on her side. "Okay Sonic, 3...2...1..." she whispered. "Now!" we threw and the last thing I heard before the whistle was Sally's scream.

"Yes!" I said, and without thinking I hugged her, she was stunned.

* * *

**Here it is...Anyways, please review, I know it's not that good now but I put some more fluff in here for this chapter, so PLEASE, I want at least 1 review before I post the next one, please? *puppy dog face***


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, one thing to say, I don't hate Sally, I USED to, that's the only reason she's being bashed in this story, I'll do my best to work on that later and make her nice again. I would use a fan character but I only have a few, but none of them will work, most of them are in this chapter so you'll see why if/when you read it. Anyways, here you go!**

**Amy: *while reading* Disclamer...**

**Me: Oh yeah! I don't own Sonic or any of the other characters that belong to SEGA/Sonic Team, but I do own Alecia, Drew, Isaac, etc...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I could register Sonic and hugging and me but I couldn't put together that Sonic was hugging me. I was frozen in place and my heart was racing at an unhealthy rate, it was pounding so loudly that I couldn't hear myself think! By the time I'd figured it out, the next game had started. "Ames, you okay?" Sonic asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" I replied shaking my head and trying to concentrate, which was almost impossible when all I could hear and see was him…

"You sure, the coach said you can sit down if you want," he said in a worried tone.

"Yeah," I said again while shaking my head to clear it. "Like I said before, I'm fine…" I said getting in a stance that would be used to catch a dodge ball.

"Okay…" he said skeptically. He stood next to me and got ready to catch a ball if it went our way.

'I wonder what he hugged me for…' I thought to myself while glancing over at him. He's so popular…and I'm just the new girl that not many people here know… so why does he keep being so nice? I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by a ball smashing into my midsection and knocking the wind out of me. I curled up in a ball on the floor and tried to catch my breath, all to no avail, the last things I heard were the coach's whistle and Sonic yelling at me to get up and asking if I was okay, then, I blacked out…

"Ames? Ames…" I heard when I started to wake up, my midsection was throbbing and I could still hardly breathe…

"Sonic?" I asked when I opened my eyes. "What happened?" I said trying to sit up but the pain in my abdomen suggested otherwise.

"Sally pegged you in dodge ball…" he explained shortly. "You were out for about 10 minutes…" he said again, only then did I notice we were no longer in the gym. We were now in what seemed to be a nurse's office.

"Why're you here?" I asked as realization hit me that he should be in class. "Did you get hurt?" I questioned.

"No," he chuckled, "I just wanted to come with you, it only seemed fair…" he said looking away from me for the first time since I'd woken up.

"How so?" I asked, I was confused, how was it fair that he was missing out on his favorite sport in the world for me?

"Well, all those times you took care of me when I was sick…I just figured being here and waiting sorta made it a little closer to even…you've always been so nice to me but I always forgot your birthday and Valentines Day anyways… You were still there for me even after that…" he said, I was still confused, yeah he'd always forgotten that stuff but I didn't really care anymore.

"Sonic, thank you but you didn't have to, I mean, you're missing your favorite class and your favorite game, just to sit in a nurse's office with me?" I asked. "You should be in there, aren't you being counted off for participation?"

"Nah, the coach loves me, I'm the favorite student in P.E. mainly because I'm on the soccer team… Shadow is also one of the favorites because he's on the hockey team but…you know…" he replied.

"So you're just gonna miss your favorite class because your biggest fan girl from when we used to fight the principal of this school got pegged by a dodge ball?" I asked sitting up as much as could without putting myself through too much pain.

"No, I'm missing my favorite class because one of my closest friends that I used to fight Egghead with because I care," that made me blush, a lot…

"Wait a second…what day is it today?" I said remembering what I was supposed to do this week.

"Monday, why?" he responded.

"No, like the date, what's the date?" I asked starting to get up.

"January 15th, why?" he replied.

"Crap! I gotta go, like, now! I said starting to run out of the nurse's office. "Cover for me, okay?!" I called back as I ran out the door. _Crap, crap, crap! I was supposed to be there by before now! Please don't let him be mad at me!_ I thought running towards the hospital. _That is…if he's awake… _the afterthought taunted me… I made a hairpin turn and ran up the front steps and through the doors to the hospital. "Rob O the Hedgehog's room please, I'm his cousin," I said between gasps not realizing that I was still in my gym clothes until she looked me up and down as if I was a maniac.

"Name please," she said in monotone.

"Amelia Rose," I replied impatiently.

"He's in room 205," she replied just as bored as before.

"Thank you," I said turning towards the elevator just in time to see a blue hedgehog run through the front door and stop in front of me. "Sonic, what are you doing here?! I told you to cover for me!" I said in a whisper.

"Tails will take care of it," he replied quietly. "Why are you here?" he asked with a strange look on his face.

"I guess I'll have to tell you, come with me…" I said walking over to the elevator and pressing the button. "I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't want their sympathy…" I said when we got in the elevator. "But I guess you're the only one I can tell…I've told Cream but that's it, at my old school, everyone knew about it…everywhere I went everyone was like 'Oh, I'm so sorry for you, I don't know how I'd survive if that happened to my cousin!' or 'Oh, I know how you feel, and I know how bad it hurts!' but they never did!" I said practically breaking down in the elevator.

"Okay, Ames," he said grabbing a hold of my shoulders, "you still didn't tell me what happened and why you're here, now please explain what's going on," he said calmly.

"My younger cousin, Rob, was hit by a car about 6 months ago and he's been in a coma ever since…" I explained, my heart broke a little more with each word. "There was a cat in the road and he didn't want it to get hit, he figured if he got in the way of the car then they'd stop…but it was some drunkies…they decided that since it was the day after the Fourth of July that they'd go for a joy ride…" I said the tears pouring out. "Today would've been Rob's 13th birthday…" I said looking down.

"Oh…" was all he said, that was all he could say, but he wrapped me in his arms and let me cry. "Ames…I'm not going to pretend I know how you feel, because I don't, but I will tell you this, it will get better…" he said giving me a squeeze. "I promise," he said, and then he did something I couldn't believe, he kissed the top of my head!

_Stop it! It was just for sympathy, don't fall for it!_ I thought when my heart started fluttering like the wings of a humming bird. "This is the floor his room is on…" I said when the elevator stopped. "Follow me…" I told him as I was getting out of the elevator. "Sonic, will you do me a favor?" I asked as we walked pass room 202.

"Sure Ames, anything," he said squeezing my hand that I had just noticed he was holding, I tried my hardest to keep from flushing as red as Shadow's stripes.

"Don't tell anyone at school about this…and I mean anyone, not even Tails okay? I don't want the same sympathy that I had back where I was before…" I said.

"Wouldn't dream of it…" he said as we came to room 205. "Whoa…" he said when he saw all the machinery that was hooked up to the small teal hedgehog that was my cousin.

"Yeah…and he's not the only one either…this is one reason that I wanted to get my homework done early, and why I wasn't sure if you could come over or not…I always come here after school…" I said looking around at all of the small children in their miniature beds, some beaming at me, some asleep, and some were like my cousin, in a coma…

"It must take a lot of courage to come here every day…" he said looking at the kids. He waved to a few and they smiled back, and some cowered away. Only one little girl waved back, a small light brown rabbit that only had one arm and one of her legs was in a cast. "What happened to these kids?" he whispered in my ear.

"Lots of different things…the girl who waved back at you was pushed off a cliff by her step-father…her name is Rachel. That boy over there," I said gesturing to a small black squirrel who was currently sleeping, "is named Drew, he was abused and then left in his burning house," I explained. "And then there's Alecia," I said pointing to a tiny, light purple colored hedgehog, "she was abandoned on a street corner a few months ago, when she was trying to find somewhere to sleep she tripped in an alley and hit her head on a trash can, they found her with a gash in her head curled up in a box, she still has trouble remembering things but she's mostly okay, they just keep her here for therapy," I finished. "Some of these kids are really open but others…" I said looking over at a black and brown wolf named Isaac. "He doesn't talk at all…he won't talk to anyone except Alecia, and he only talks to her because she gets lonely sometimes…" I whispered looking back to my cousin.

Sonic looked at me as if I was a completely different person than when we got out of the elevator. "What else do you do here?" he asked with pure interest.

"Well, sometimes I read stories to them…" I said.

"Pwincess Amy!" Alecia said running over to me with her arms open for a hug. "I missed you, why weren't you here today?" she said in her kid-like way, she was only 5 but she still had problems with her speech.

"Well, Alecia," I said picking her up and resting her on my hip, "I was at school with Sonic here," I told her looking at her.

"Is he your pwince?" she whispered in my ear as he looked around. "He's weal handsome…"she said admiring my crush. She thought I was a princess because the first time I was here I told a story about a princess.

"Shh…" I whispered back with a smile. "He doesn't know that I've told you guys about him…" I said giggling and looking over at Sonic who was looking over at Isaac.

"Dat's Isaac, he's my buddie for when Pwincess Amy isn't here…" she said to Sonic. "He hewps me not be scawed when it's dark," she said looking over at Isaac and smiling when she noticed he was watching us.

"He does? Well that's real nice of him!" Sonic said looking at Alecia. "Does he ever say nice stuff to you?" he asked looking back and waving at Isaac who just turned away.

"Yes, he's weal nice…" she said looking over at him.

"Looks like someone's got a crush on him…" I whispered and giggled.

"No!" she said slapping at me playfully.

"If you say so…" I said trying not to laugh. I looked up at Sonic who was watching me with wonder. "What?" I asked.

"You're amazing Ames…" he said in awe.

"Wh-what?" I asked blushing.

"Oooohhh!" Alecia said covering her mouth with her hands. "Looks like Mr. Sonic likes you Pwincess Amy…" she whispered.

"I don't know Alecia, maybe he does…" I whispered back.

* * *

**Okay, don't hate me for beating up little kids, I just had to come up with something since it was a hospital, and I know Rob is actually older than Amy, but not in this story. R&R please! No flames though, just constructive criticism! I won't post another chapter till I get at least 2 reviews, just 2.**

**Alecia: PWEASE?!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AND...ENTER MAIN CONFLICT! Well, here it is, Chapter 5 and I've gotten 7 reviews, I'm gonna be stingy this time and say, no Chapter 6 until I get 5 reviews because the next chapter is special, but it's kinda short...anyways, here it is!**

**Alecia: And, don't fowget, I'm da onwy chawacter in dis chaptew that SonAmy7427 owns other dan Isaac...**

**Isaac: Whatever...**

**Me: Oh, yeah...*sweatdrop* Thanks for doing the disclaimer Alecia, I almost forgot...**

**Alecia: No pwobwem!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I couldn't believe that Amy could actually go there everyday and interact so normally with all of these kids, I'd instantly pretty much fallen in love with Alecia the second I saw her, she was just too cute… "You really are," I told Amy.  
"How? How am I any different than when we got out of the elevator?" she asked shifting Alecia to her other hip.  
"Well…I don't know how you're any different to anyone else, but you're different to me…" I said quietly.  
"Um, excuse me Miss Rose?" a doctor said from behind Amy. "I need to speak to you about your cousin…" he said with a grim look on his face.  
"Uh, okay, what is it?" she asked.  
"I need to tell you alone…" he said looking down at his chart.  
"Okay…Alecia sweetie, will you stay here with Sonic?" she asked the small girl.  
"Yes Pwincess Amy," she answered.  
"Okay, I'll be right back, okay?" Amy said putting her down and following the doctor out of the room.  
"Do you wike Pwincess Amy?" the small hedgehog asked looking up at me. "'Cause I think you do," she finished.  
"You know," I said getting down on one knee so I was eye level with her. "I do like her a little, she's one of my best friends…and you know what, I think I wanna be your friend too," I said smiling.  
"Okay…" she said shyly.  
"Has Princess Amy ever said anything about me to you guys?" I asked her as I looked over to see Amy looking at the doctor in disbelief.  
"Yeah, she said you were wike a pwince, and dat you were weal nice…" she said beaming up at me.  
"Anything else?" I asked looking back at her.  
"She said dat she wiked you a wot," she said sweetly. "She also said you were da nicest person she ever met," she concluded.  
"She did?" I asked looking back at Amy who was practically breaking down in tears. _What's wrong?! I should go see..._ I thought. _But you can't just leave Alecia here!_ I thought.  
"Yeah…" Alecia answered.  
"I'll be right back…how about you talk to Isaac while I'm talking to Princess Amy…" I said not looking at her.  
"Okay!" and with that she ran over to Isaac and I stood up and walked over to Amy.  
"What's wrong Ames?" I asked her.  
"I'll leave you two alone…" the doctor said walking away awkwardly.  
"My cousin's insurance won't cover this stay," she said and sniffed, "and there's no way I can come up with all the money, if I don't pay it they'll stop the machine that's keeping my cousin alive…" she said breaking down in sobs again. "I don't know what I'll do if my cousin's gone…"  
"Well you won't have to find out, how much does it cost?" I asked. "I'm sure we can figure something out," I reassured her.  
"More than I can afford…look…" she said handing me the bill for her cousin.  
"Whoa…" I said when I saw that the stay was going to cost 300 rings. "That's a lot of money…" I said.  
"You're telling me, that's more than I make in 3 months…how am I ever going to come up with that in 3 weeks…?" she said putting her head in her hands.  
"You mean we, I'm going to help you…" I said wrapping her in my arms. "Ames, you're not alone in this, remember that…you're never alone, I'll always be here for you…" I said holding her tightly.  
"Thanks Sonic, but I couldn't ask you to do that…" she said looking up at me. "I'm really grateful for the offer but…I couldn't ask that of anyone, especially not you…" she said looking back down.  
"Well then don't ask, I'm gonna help you whether you want me to or not, I can't let you face this alone…" I said looking at her seriously.  
"Thanks Sonic…" she said smiling up at me. "But how are we ever gonna raise this much money?" she asked looking at the bill once again.  
"Do you think they'd pay you for reading to these kids every day?" I asked. "I know that I can get a job at the café around the corner from here…" I thought out loud.  
"I'm not sure…I've never asked, when I usually read there's no one else around besides me…" she said. "And even if they won't I still have a job at the Blizzard and I can start work at that café too, they actually offered me a job before…" she said as we tried to figure out how to pay for the hospital bill.  
"If we both get jobs at the Blizzard and at Hinata's then we might just be able to come up with enough money for it…and I can work over time on Tuesdays and Thursdays…" I said.  
"And I can work extra on the weekends, but when we're not here who'll entertain the kids?" she asked.  
"I can come and read on the weekends and you can come when I don't," I thought out loud.  
"I guess that could work…" she said, I noticed that she had stopped crying now that we were working on a solution.  
"Okay, so first I'm gonna go see if there are any job openings at the Blizzard and Hinata's Café, you stay here and entertain them…" I said looking around at all the kids who were now looking at us.  
"Why don't you stay too?" she asked me looking at the kids as well. "I can already tell that they like you…" she said smiling.  
"We need to find out about job openings though…" I said looking at her.  
"It'll be fine, we can find out later," she said smiling up at me. "Besides, I don't think Alecia would be too happy if you left…" she whispered looking at the small girl who was beaming at me from across the room.  
"Okay, I'll stay…" I said smiling back at Alecia.  
"Good…" Amy whispered, I couldn't tell if it was to herself or not but she was happy either way… I still didn't get why I was so happy when she was but I was glad for that feeling…even though I still didn't quite know why my heart was beating her name.  
*Time Skip*  
It was about 5 when we finally came out of the hospital and school was long over with, we were still in our gym clothes too… We walked all the way to Hinata's laughing, it was a little cold and we were slightly regretting not changing before we left but I was warm enough with Amy near me. "Hey, Ames, we should see if we can get the same shifts so we can plan out how to pay for your cousin's stay more thoroughly," I suggested.  
"That's a great idea Sonic!" she said as we rounded the corner to Hinata's. "We could possibly even humiliate Sally during our shifts, I know she eats here because I ran into her once," she said.  
"That would be awesome, but I would recommend saving anything like that for after we save up the money," I said as we walked in.  
"Yeah, you're probably right…" she said while we were walking up to the counter to ask if there were any job openings.  
"Amy?" I heard someone ask from behind the counter. "Since when are you in town?" I turned to see a green hawk standing there.  
"I had to come back because my school got burnt down," she said with a shrug. "What have you been up to Jet?" she asked him.  
"Not much, I got a job here and unfortunately have to deal with Sally every day…" he said in reply.  
"I go to school with her…" Amy said in reply.  
"Don't talk to her too much, I don't want her stupidity to rub off on you," he said making her giggle, that made me a little angry but I didn't know why… "So, why are you guys here anyway?" he asked for the first time acknowledging me.  
"We're here to see if there are any job openings," I replied as nonchalantly as I could.  
"Yeah, there's a couple, why?" he asked.  
"We need to raise some money…" I said looking over at Amy who shot me a pleading look.  
"For what?" he asked, his curiosity was wearing my patience thin.  
"Does it really matter?" Amy asked with a nervous chuckle. "The point is that we need jobs and we were wondering if you could help us out…" she said.  
"Well, lucky for you we need a waiter and a singer, how well can you sing?" he asked her.  
"Well, I don't know, I don't think I'm that good…" she said looking down self-consciously.  
"You kidding, Ames, you're the best singer I know!" I said remembering the first and last time I'd heard her sing.  
"You're just saying that…" she said keeping her eyes trained on the floor. "I stink and you know it Sonic," she said  
"I'm not just saying it Ames, I mean it!" I said pulling her chin up so she was looking at me, she was blushing…a lot.  
"Whatever you say…" she said.  
"Hello?" Jet said, I had all but forgotten he was there…  
"Oh…u-um s-sorry…"Amy said breaking my grip and looking back at the floor with more red coloring her face.  
"So, would you like to demonstrate your singing abilities to me?" Jet asked her once again forgetting my existence.  
"I-I guess I have to…" she said in response. "What should I sing?" she asked looking up.  
"It's up to you Amy," he said.  
"I was asking Sonic," she said coldly. "So, what should I sing?" she asked again.  
"Um…" I thought for a second, I'd heard her sing the song 'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perri the last time. "How about 'Jar of Hearts'?" I suggested.  
"Sure…" she said and cleared her throat.

_No I can't take one more step towards you,_  
_'Cause all that's waiting is regret…_  
_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore,_  
_You lost the love I loved the most…_  
_I learned to live, half alive,_  
_And now you want me one more time…_

_And who do you think you are…_  
_Running 'round leaving scars…_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts,_  
_And tearing love apart,_  
_You're gonna catch a cold,_  
_From the ice inside you soul,_  
_So don't come back for me,_  
_Don't come back at all._

_I hear you're asking all around,_  
_If I am anywhere to be found,_  
_But I have grown too strong,_  
_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I learned to live, half alive,_  
_And now you want me one more time…_

_And who do you think you are…_  
_Running 'round leaving scars…_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts,_  
_And tearing love apart,_  
_You're gonna catch a cold,_  
_From the ice inside you soul,_  
_So don't come back for me,_  
_Don't come back at all._

_It took so long just to feel alright,_  
_Remember, how to put back the light in my eyes,_  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed,_  
_'Cause you broke all your promises,_  
_And now you're back,_  
_You don't get to get me back._

_And who do you think you are…_  
_Running 'round leaving scars…_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts,_  
_And tearing love apart,_  
_You're gonna catch a cold,_  
_From the ice inside you soul,_  
_So don't come back for me,_  
_Don't come back at all._

_And who do you think you are…_  
_Running 'round leaving scars…_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts,_  
_And tearing love apart,_  
_You're gonna catch a cold,_  
_From the ice inside you soul,_  
_So don't come back for me,_  
_Don't come back at all._

_Who do you think you are…?_  
_Who do you think you are…?_  
_Who do you think you are..?_

She finished the song leaving both Jet and I open-mouthed and wide-eyed in shock.  
"You're even better than I remember Ames…" I said in shock.

* * *

**Don't you just hate me for impairing Rob so badly... Oh well, I'm sure you'll forgive me bu the next chapter, you'll like Chapter 6, if you like SonAmy!**

**Sonic: And why is that?**

**Me: You'll just have to wait like everyone else, but I will tell you this much, you have to sing!**

**Sonic: NOOOOO!**

**Me: YUSS!**

**Amy: And, SonAmy7427 doesn't own Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri either, all rights go to her!**

**Me: Oh, yeah, thanks Amy!**

**Amy: No problem, now wrap it up!**

**Me: Fine, but only so you can spend time with your Sonikku! See ya next time on Reunited: A SonAmy Story, and don't forget, at least 5 reviews before the next one!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well, here it is, Chapter 6, I liked the reviews you guys/gals left, I hope you enjoyed it. I don't own Sonic, Amy, Tails or Jet, all belong to SEGA, and I don't own Last Kiss, all rights belong to Taylor Swift, I got this duet version from Boyce Avenue and Megan and Liz. And I thought I'd forget...anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"What are you talking about, that wasn't that good…" I said looking down. "I don't know if I could do that up in front of people…" I said.

"You never know till ya try!" Jet said jumping over the counter and ushering me towards the stage.

"Now just wait a second there Jet," Sonic said grabbing my arm. "If she doesn't want to she doesn't have to," he said.

"Sonic, I've got to do this, whether I want to or not…" I said facing the stage.

"That doesn't mean you have to go up and do it by yourself," he said. "Now I don't know how good I am at singing because I don't remember ever singing for anyone but it's worth a shot…" he said stopping in front of me.

"Sonic, I can't let you do that…you're already helping me enough…" I said hoping Jet wouldn't ask what he was helping me with.

"What's he helping you with Amy? I could help too if you want…" he said. I really didn't want to turn down help but I didn't know if I could handle the sympathy that Jet was bound to give me…

"He's helping me raise money for a private cause, he's the only one I can trust with it, sorry Jet…" I said sheepishly.

"Oh…okay…" he said. "Now, what about you singing?" he reminded me.

"You mean us, and I know exactly what to sing," Sonic said. "Ames, come here," he whispered to me. "I know you like that song 'Last kiss' by Taylor Swift do you know the duet version by that guy Alejandro from Boyce Avenue and his friends Megan and Liz?" he whispered, that was my favorite version of the song too.

"Yeah, he's one of my favorite singers," I whispered back. "So I'll sing Megan and Liz's part and you'll sing Alejandro's?" I asked.

"You got it!" he said. "Now come on!" he said pulling me toward the stage.

"Okay, okay!" I said giggling. "You ready?" I asked grabbing a microphone when we got up there.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" he teased. He picked up a guitar that was sitting on a stand on the stage.

"You play guitar?" I asked in surprise.

"A little…" he said. "Okay, 1...2...3..." he said and started strumming the guitar.

Amy:  
_I still remember, the look on your face,_  
_Lit through the darkness, at 1:58,_  
_The words that you whisper, for just us to know,_  
_You told me you loved me, so why did you go… *whispers* away…?_  
_…Away…_  
Sonic:  
_I do recall now, the smell of the rain,_  
_Fresh on the pavement, you ran off the plane,_  
_That July 9th, the beat of my heart,_  
_It jumps through my shirt, hope you still feel my arms._  
Amy:  
_So I'll go, sit on the floor wearin' your clothes,_  
_All that I know is I don't know, how to be somethin' you'd miss,_  
Sonic and Amy:  
_Never thought we'd have a last…kiss…_  
_Never imagined we'd end…like…this…_  
_Your name, forever the name on my lips…_  
Amy:  
_I do remember, the swing of your step,_  
_The life of the party, you're showin' off again,_  
_And I roll my eyes and then, you pull me in,_  
_I'm not much for dancin' but for you I did._  
Sonic:  
_Because you love my handshake, meetin' your father,_  
_Said you loved how I walked with, my hands in my pockets,_  
_How I kissed you when you were, in the middle of sayin' somethin'_  
_I pray that you still miss, those rude interruptions_  
Amy:  
_Now I'll go, sit on the floor wearin' your clothes,_  
_All that I know is I don't know, how to be somethin' you'd miss,_  
_Sonic and Amy:_  
_Never thought we'd have a last…kiss…_  
_Never imagined we'd end…like…this…_  
_Your name, forever the name on my lips…_  
_So I watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep,_  
_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe,_  
Amy:  
_And I keep up with our old friends,_  
_Just to ask them how you are…_  
_Hope it's nice where you are…_  
_And I hope the sun shines, and it's a beautiful day,_  
_And somethin' reminds you, you wish you had stayed,_  
Sonic:  
_I never planned on, makin' you cry,_  
_But not letting go would be livin' a lie,_  
Amy:  
_So I'll go, sit on the floor wearin' your clothes,_  
_All that I know is I don't know, how to be somethin' you'd miss,_  
Sonic and Amy:  
_Never thought we'd have a last…kiss…_  
_Never imagined we'd end…like…this…_  
_Your name, forever the name on my lips…_  
_Just like our last…kiss…_  
Sonic:  
_Forever the name on my lips…_  
Amy:  
_Forever the name on my lips…_  
_Just like our last…_

When we ended the song there was a ton of applause, a lot more than would have come from who all was there when we started, I had closed my eyes during the song and just then opened them. There were like 50 people crammed into Hinata's café! "Whoa…" I whispered.

"That was great Ames!" Sonic said putting down the guitar and walking across the stage to me. "You're awesome!" he said hugging me and shocking me into paralysis.

"Th-thanks Sonic, you were really good too…" I said hugging him back when I could finally move again.

"Thanks Ames," he said letting me go, "now how do we get down from here without being hounded for our names?" he asked with laughter in his voice.

"I have no idea…" I replied honestly. "I guess we could try just going down there…?" I said, it was more of a question than a statement.

"Well they're still cheering so…I could try to get their attention…" he suggested.

"That might work…" I said, then I got an idea. "Sonic, I have an idea, we don't need to work here for very long, if we can get this much applause then they'd be willing to buy a CD of us, which means we can save my cousin a lot faster!" I said, no one else except Sonic could hear though.

"That's a great idea Ames! And I'm sure Tails could help us out with it but he'd need a good reason so we'd have to tell him…" he said looking down at me.

"I guess you're right…but he has to swear not to tell anyone!" I said. "Can we try and leave now…?" I asked looking over at the counter where Jet stood once again.

"If you wanna be eaten alive then you can try…" he teased.

"Okay then, I guess this is so long for now Hedgehog," I said saluting him while walking backwards toward the stairs leading off the stage. I turned around to walk down them but Sonic ran in front of me and kissed me…

* * *

**Yup, here it is, Sonic kissed Amy! ^3^ **

**Amy: *fangirling* EEK! FINALLY!**

**Sonic: Umm...*blushes* I didn't plan this...**

**Me: Who cares, I know you liked it!**

**Sonic: *blushes more***

**Me: Anyways, please, can I get 5 more reviews before Chapter 7? See ya then!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, well, here's chapter 7 even though I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped for, I think now I'll just start updating every 2 reviews or so...anyways, I don't own Sonic and friends, and this chapter kinda has some bad writing in it, don't worry, my writing is a lot better now. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I knew Amy was gonna be shocked and I didn't appreciate the whoops and whistles coming from the crowd but all the sounds were drowned out when my heart started beating faster and louder. Amy was kissing me back! I was almost positive she'd slap me when I did it but she didn't and for that I was happy. I ended the kiss when air once again became necessary for both of us. "You have no idea how long I've wanted that to happen…" Amy said after we'd caught our breath.

"I think I have an idea…" I said. "Now why don't we try getting back to the counter?" I suggested.

"Okay…" she said looking up at me.

"C'mon," I said grabbing her hand and pulling her through the crowded café. "Okay, now look people!" I yelled over all the noise once we'd made it to the counter. I stood up on top of it and yelled, "If you don't shut up and buy somethin' you're not getting any information on me or her!" I yelled, everyone immediately shut up and got in line at Hinata's, there were so many people that the line stretched outside into the cold January air.

"Nice," Amy whispered to me. "Now why don't you get down from there?" she said smiling. "If you get caught then we'll never get jobs here," she said.

"You're right," I said jumping down from the counter. "It's not like we can just go work at the Blizzard or anything," I said sarcastically. "No, but seriously, if the manager's not here Jet, we'll be back tomorrow but it'll probably be like 8 'kay?" I said.

"He's not here right now but he'll be here tomorrow…" Jet said lifelessly and ignoring the mess I'd accidentally made on the counter.

"Okay…see ya tomorrow then!" I said grabbing Amy's hand and heading out the door. "Okay everyone!" I called letting go of Amy's hand. "We'll be back tomorrow, go ahead and buy something here and come back if you wanna know anything about us or want a CD, we might have some copies!" I said, and with that I grabbed Amy's hand again and headed off for the Blizzard.

"I really don't wanna tell Tails about my cousin…" Amy said looking at me desperately. "But I'm desperate…what if he won't help us…?" she said looking down as we kept walking.

"Look, Ames," I said stopping and putting my hands on her shoulders. "I know Tails, and there's no way he'll turn you down if he knows your reason," I said to reassure her.

"Okay…" she said looking up at me. "The one thing I'm really worried about is if he tells anyone…" she said looking back down.

"He won't if he knows why you don't want anyone to know…" I told her pulling her chin up so she was looking me in the eyes.

"Okay…" she said.

"Are you cold?" I asked when I noticed she was shaking in her P.E. clothes. "We can stop by your house if you want," I offered.

"Yes please…" she said smiling sheepishly. "It's freezing…" she said rubbing her arms for warmth.

"Here, come on," I said picking her up, "I'm gonna go really fast, okay?" I told her.

"Okay!" she said with a smile on her face. "Go!" and with that I took off for Amy's house.

"You still live in the same house you did before right?!" I yelled over the wind whistling passing us.

"Yeah!" she yelled back. And with that I ran straight up to her door and set her down.

"You know Ames…you never did say why you left…" I said as she opened the door to her already heated house.

"Hmm…that's funny, I know I turned that off this morning…" she said ignoring my statement and walking over to the heater that was going full blast.

"Then why is it on?" I asked I figured I'd just bring her disappearance up later. "Oh, look there's a note here," I said picking up a piece of paper with fancy handwriting on it. It read:

_ Dear Amy,_  
_I know why you left today, but you left all of your stuff in the locker room when you went to the nurse. I got here at about 4:30 and it was freezing so I turned on your heater. See you tomorrow!_

_Ttyl,_  
_Cream_

"So Cream left the heater on, I'll have to thank her tomorrow…" she said, forgetting my question.

"So, are you gonna answer my question?" I asked.

"Huh, what question?" she said avoiding it.

"Why did you leave?" I asked. "Why didn't you leave anything to explain, you didn't even leave a note…" I said looking down.

"I…I left because you broke your promise…you said you'd never leave me again…but you were never there when I needed you the most…" she said looking down.  
"What do you mean? I was always there when Eggman captured you…" I said looking up from the ground confused.

"That's not what I mean Sonic…yeah, you always saved me from physical danger but what about when I was upset huh?!" she said raising her voice. "Shadow on the other hand, he was always there, he said he knew what it was like to lose your family and everything that mattered…you were always running…always…" the last part was just a whisper and I could see her tears falling to the floor.

"I…I'm sorry Ames…I never meant for that to happen…" I said wrapping her in a hug.

"That's the thing Sonic…you never mean for anything bad to happen…and that's why I loved you no matter how many times you weren't there to help me pick up the pieces…" she whispered looking up at me with a sad smile.

"Ames…why do you think I used to run from you, because I can almost guarantee that what you think is wrong…" I said.

"Because I had a hammer?" she asked.

"Well yes but what else?" I said. I knew she thought I hated her I just wanted to hear her say it.

"Well, I thought it was because you hated me…" she said looking back down. "But…well, after what happened in the café I don't know what to think…" she said.

"Well then, Miss Rose, let me tell you that you've been wrong for quite a while," I said pulling her chin up so that she was looking at me. "The real reason I ran was because you made me feel different than any of my other friends…and you still do…" I said. "It was, and is, a nice feeling but it was new and I didn't know what to think of it…" I said looking straight into her emerald green eyes. "As you know I've never really been good at expressing how I feel…and I'm not sure how to deal with this feeling but I'm willing to try…" I said smiling down at her.

"O-okay…" she stammered out, her face was almost as red as my shoes.

"You know I could never hate you Ames…no one could…" I said hugging her tightly and holding her close. I'm sure the shock on her face would've been priceless if anyone had been there to see it.

"I know…sorta…" she said hugging me back.

"Now, are you gonna go change so we can either: 1. Go talk to the manager of the Blizzard, or 2. Go talk to Tails about those CDs," I said holding her an arms-length away from me so that I could look at her.

"Yeah, I'll be right back!" she said smiling and taking off for her room, I was so glad she was happy…

* * *

**Well, Happy early Thanksgiving, see, I ****_gave_**** you a chapter so you should ****_give_**** me some reviews, anyways, see ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

******Okay, this is one of my better chapters, or at least I think so. The next chapter continues in Sonic's point of view, and in case you hadn't realized it yet, it switches points of view from chapter to chapter, I don't own Sonic and please enjoy! And don't forget to R&R for the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I ran into my room and put on the first thing in my closet which just so happened to be my old red dress with white trim that dipped down in the back. I even put on the red boots with the white stripe going down the middle. Then I put on a blue sweater with pink hearts on it that I had made after I moved, it was so long that it could be mistaken for another dress. I had tried to forget about Sonic but never really succeeded in that attempt… I'd never even gotten a boyfriend… When I returned to the living room I saw Sonic looking at the pictures that I hadn't had time to take down yet, they'd been on the walls since I left 3 years before. Most of them were of Sonic and me but there were some of my other friends… "You have a lot of pictures Ames…" he said taking one off the walls.

"Uh…yeah…" I said walking over quickly. "I still haven't had the chance to take them all down…" I said looking at all of the pictures of Sonic and Tails and the others.

"Why take them down?" he asked looking at me for the first time since I'd walked in.

"Why not?" I asked cocking my head in confusion. I took down my favorite picture to look at it. It had been on the table next to my couch for a while before I decided it deserved a spot on my wall… It was a picture of me and Sonic from about 4 or 5 months before I left, I was running up to him about to tackle him like I always had before and Sonic was laughing and trying to catch me before we both fell to the ground. I sighed, "I guess I have to get rid of them some time…" I said debating whether or not to throw it away. I walked over to the trash can and reluctantly took out the picture from it's frame.

"No! Don't!" he said putting the picture he was currently looking at on the coffee table and running over to me. "That one's my favorite," he said grabbing my hand before I dropped the paper into the trash can.

"Mine too…" I said looking up at him.

"Then why would you throw it away?" he asked looking straight into my eyes, I tried to come up with a lie but I couldn't under his gaze.

"Well…I figured that since I don't do that anymore then why keep a memory of it…?" I said looking back down at the picture in my hand. "Don't get me wrong, I love this picture but I don't really see a point in keeping it…" I said.

"Well if you're not gonna keep it then can I have it?" he asked. At first I thought he was mocking me but when I looked up there was nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

"I-I guess so…" I said blushing. "Uh…h-here…" I said handing him the picture and looking down before I forced myself on him like I used to.

"Is this the frame…?" he asked, I looked up to see him picking up the frame that said 'True Love' on it.

"Oh! You weren't supposed to see that!" I said reaching for the frame but he stood up before I could. "Sonic, please," I said standing up, "I really didn't think you'd ever be in my house so that's why I had that frame…and besides…I knew you wouldn't ever feel the same, like you used to always say…we're…just friends…" I said looking down.

"Ames, why can't you get it right?" he said pulling my chin up so that I was forced to look at him. "Why do you think I almost kissed you in the courtyard, and followed you to the hospital, and offered to help you raise money to help your cousin," he said putting down the frame and cupping my face with both hands. "And most of all, why do you think I kissed you and Hinata's?" he asked.

"Well because-because…um…" I said trying to think of a logical explanation that didn't suggest that he liked me the same way I liked him. "…I don't know actually…" I said looking down.

"Let's just say that I've never hated you, in fact, just the opposite is true, which would mean…?" he said trying to let me figure it out myself.

"You…l-love…me…?" I said, it was more of a question than anything else. "B-but…all those times…when you said we were…just friends…" I said confused.

"Yes, Ames, I love you…when I said we were just friends it was for your own good…believe it or not…" he said smiling.

"Sonic, this doesn't make any sense!" I said turning away from him. "All those times you emotionally killed me you did it 'for my own good'?! How can that be good for me?!" I screamed.

"Ames, calm down and let me explain," he said calmly, just his calmness made me feel better. "Did you ever notice that you were the only one Eggman ever went after?" he asked. "The only reason he constantly attacked you was because he knew it would hurt me and make it harder for me to fight if you were all I was thinking about…" he said trying to get me to stop being mad at him.

"I guess that makes sense…" I said quietly while looking down. "But…what I don't understand is why did you still say that when he wasn't around…?" I asked looking up, I'm pretty sure the hurt was clear in my eyes.

"Because if I told you then it would be a million times harder to keep up the act in front of him…" he explained.

"Oh…" I said. I kept looking down. "I hope you know that I never stopped loving you, even after I left…" I said looking up at him sincerely.

"I know…" he said. "Now, are we gonna go talk to Tails, or to the Blizzard?" he asked.

"How about the Blizzard…" I suggested trying to put off telling Tails as long as I could.

"Okay, let's go," he said starting towards the door with me in tow.

"Hang on, I have one last question before we go…" I said stopping him. "Why didn't you go after me when I left?" I asked.

* * *

**Well, here's chapter 8, enjoy, and don't forget to review, I want at least 2 before the next one, and I want 1 new person to PLEASE review. In this chapter there was a little bit of romance but this is kind of the calm before the storm, there will be a fight coming up and I'm going to start proof reading more than I do now. Anyways, at least 2 reviews before the next update, enjoy, and see ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

**So, here it is, you got enough reviews in, well, more than enough, I'm also working on my other story and I have several chapters done on this one. Well, I'm glad you like my story and I hope I'm building on the things you like, and not the things you don't...review with what you think I should do with the story and if you have any OC's I could use, tell me where I can find them and I'll be sure to look at them and see if they'll fit my story. Enjoy!**

**Amy: Disclaimer...**

**Sonic: I'll do it...*clears throat* *in a deep voice like a football commentator* SonAmy7427 does not own me, Amy, Tails, or whoever else is in this chapter, we belong to SEGA and Sonic Team!**

**Me: Whatever, enjoy the chapter, and I want 2 MAYBE 3 POSSIBLY 4 more reviews before the next chapter if that's not too much to ask? Oh, and this is in Sonic's POV!**

**Sonic: YES!**

**Amy: *giggles***

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Why didn't you go after me when I left?" the question echoed in my mind over and over again.

"I did…" I said facing her. "In fact that's all I did when I went running…" I said honestly. "I'll tell you exactly what I did if you want…" I said.

"Please do," she said.

"Okay, this is what happened…" I started.

***Flashback***

I was running through Green Hill Zone like I did every day but something was different about today, something was...missing. 'Where's Amy...?' I thought in the back of my mind. 'Maybe I should go look for her... Nah, it's nice to finally have some time to myself' I thought stopping and sitting underneath a tree. "I'll just take a nap for now and go see if she's alright when I wake up..." I said to myself, but something was eating at me, something wasn't right. "Maybe I should go check on her…" I said standing up. I ran to Amy's house to see if she was there but when I got there, all the lights were off inside. "Ames, you there?" I asked knocking on the door. "Ames, it's me, Sonic!" I called when she didn't answer.

I checked the door and it was unlocked. "Hmm…that's strange…she never leaves without locking the door first…" I muttered.

"Ames?!" I said stepping inside. "Are you in here?!" I called.

No answer.

"Amy, this isn't funny, where are you?!" I said getting a little frantic. "Amy?! Where are you?!" I yelled running throughout the house looking for her. I ran into the kitchen and found it empty just like all the other rooms in the house. "No, this can't happen...!" I whispered running my hand through my quills in frustration. I looked around and noticed a piece of paper on the ground surrounded by broken glass. "What's this?" I said kneeling down next to the piece of paper. I brushed the glass off the paper and saw that it was a picture of me, Tails, and Amy, though I had used two of my fingers to put bunny ears on Tails and had my other arm around Amy's shoulders, we had taken it at the Christmas party the year before. 'That's weird...why would this be smashed...?' I thought. I decided to go talk to Tails and see if he knew anything about where Amy was.

"Hey, Tails?" I said when I got to Tails' workshop. "You wouldn't happen to know what happened to Amy would you?" I asked my best friend who was working on something.

"Umm...nope..." he said, I could tell he was lying.

"Tails, what do you know?!" I said.

"N-nothing..." he said.

"Tails, please tell me where she is," I begged.

"I...I don't know exactly but...she...she left..." he said not looking me in the eye.

"Wh-what?" I said in shock. "You're kidding right?" I said searching his face for any sign of humor but I knew that Tails wouldn't joke about something like that.

"I'm not..." he said with a guilty look on his face. "Sonic, are you okay...?" he asked.

"Why...why would she leave...?" I asked still in shock.

"I don't know..." he said with a concerned look on his face. "Are you gonna be okay...?" he asked.

"I'll be back later..." I said bolting out the door without answering his question. I ran back to Amy's house to make sure I didn't miss anywhere. "She can't be gone...she just can't be..." I said checking everywhere in her house; the hall closet, her closet, the bathroom, the pantry, the cabinet under the sink, everywhere. "No...no, no, no, no, NO!" I said running my hand through my quills and kicking the counter in the kitchen. "She can't be gone..." I whispered falling down onto my knees.

"...I can't believe she's gone..." I said almost silently letting the tears fall. "I should've apologized while I still could...I should've told her while I could...but now...she's gone..." I sobbed into my hands. "I've gotta find her..." I said standing up. For the next month and a half I looked for Amy, I ran everywhere and then when I got back I locked myself in my room to plan where else she might be.

***End of Flashback***

"Oh wow...I had no idea Sonic…" Amy said when I finished. "I always thought you were relieved when I left…" she said looking down.

"Ames…" I said pulling her chin up so that she was looking at me. "I was anything but relieved when you left…" I said. "When you left it almost killed me Amy…" I told her.

"It almost killed me too…having to go every day without seeing you…or the others…Cream's the only one I really kept in touch with but I kept your number… There were so many times I almost called you…but I never worked up the courage to…" she said.

"I thought about calling you every hour of every day…but I couldn't work up the courage either…I thought you'd yell at me or that you hated me…" I said.

"The great Sonic the Hedgehog couldn't work up the courage to call his biggest fan because he was afraid she hated him?" she said sarcastically while putting her hands on her hips.

"Well…yeah…" I said. "But all that matters is that we're together now…" I said taking her hands and making her blush.

"I-I guess you're right…" she said.

"Now, are we going to the Blizzard, or am I gonna have to go by myself?" I asked teasingly with a cocky smile.

* * *

**Well, ta-da, here it is, I know it's not some of my best writing but I wrote this a while back and kinda added some when I proof-read it, anyways, R&R on what I should build on and what I should try to get rid of in the story, and please don't hound me for making Sally so mean, I plan on changing it later on in the story, she just had to be mean, okay? Anyways, R&R! See ya next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, here's another chapter of Reunited, sorry it took so long, I can't update from my tablet and my brother was FINALLY nice enough to let me on for a little bit.**

**Amy: Just get on with it already!**

**Sonic: Yeah, seriously, I just want this chapter to be over already!**

**Me: Aw, you don't like my writing?**

**Amy: Not in this chapter!**

**Me: Well, goodness Amy, why not?**

**Amy: Just shut up and get it over with...**

**Sonic: Seriously...please do...**

**Me: Well, Jimminy Jamminy, alright, I don't own any characters in this chapter, please enjoy, unlike these two sulkers...(Yup, I've seen Wreck-It Ralph and am about to see it again at 8:40! :D)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Don't you think you'd be awful lonely if you went by yourself?" I asked with a cocky smile.

"Oh, I don't know, I've been going by myself for some time now…" he said teasingly.

"Well, either way, I still say you shouldn't go alone, I mean, it's supposed to rain later…" I said casually knowing that he hated the rain. "And you still hate water right? Or have you gotten over that since I left?" I said.

"What does me going alone have to do with the rain or the fact that I hate water?" he asked.

"Oh…I don't know…I just thought you'd like an umbrella…" I said, a teasing smile sneaking it's way onto my face.

"Okay, I guess you're right, I would be pretty lonely if I went alone…" he said.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said heading for the door and grabbing an umbrella out of the rack.

"Wait, don't you need to turn the heater off first?" he said noting that the heater was still going full blast.

"Nah, just turn it down low, we won't be gone that long," I said opening the door.

"Okay!" he said turning the dial down to the second notch.

"Now let's go before they close!" I said with a smile on my face. I stepped outside after Sonic rushed out and locked the door. "You did remember your picture right?" I asked turning to him.

"Yep!" he said pulling the sheet of paper out from between his two back quills. "Now let's go!" he said with a teasing impatience in his voice.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" I said running up next to him just as the rain started.

"Aw, man! I was hoping we could get there before it started raining!" he said looking up at the sky. "Curse you Mother Nature!" he shouted at the rain clouds above that gave a roll of thunder as their response.

I whimpered a little at it because I frankly hated anything loud.

"Oh come on Ames, don't tell me you're still afraid of thunder!" he said looking at me as if I were insane. "You've been afraid of it since you were twelve!" he said.

"Don't bring that up Sonic the Hedgehog, you're the one whose been afraid of water since before you were 15!" I snapped back.

"I'm not afraid of it it's just that it's a speed trap…" he said looking away. "And you know I can't swim!" he said looking back at me.

"Can't swim my butt! What about when Eggman tried to drown me with his stupid octopus robot! You could swim then!" I said.

"Yeah, because you were in danger! I never had a motive like that before!" he yelled back.

"And that's another reason I left too Sonic! I was tired of being your little burden, okay! You never did anything that was fun unless it was necessary and it wasn't fun! You had to go and make it so that the only way you'd help me is if it was life or death!" I shouted before turning my back to pout.

"You know what, you're just being as immature as before you left!" he shouted. "And maybe I should go to the Blizzard by myself!" he finished and turned away to run off.

"You know what Sonic, fine! Just go! This is no different than all the other times you broke my heart! Just get away!" I shouted heading up the walkway to my door. "And it's clear you haven't changed much either!" I screamed after opening my door. "So go tell all your friends about today, tell them how you learned my secret about my cousin, why not just tell the whole entire city!" I yelled slamming the door and sliding down it with my back against it. "It's clear he hasn't changed at all…" I whispered to myself as tears poured down my face. I looked over at the frame that had previously held the picture that Sonic had taken with him.

"Ames…" I could hear him say though through the door, it was muffled. "Ames, I'm sorry, I just lost it for a second…I just felt vulnerable…and I don't like feeling so helpless like I do when I'm with you…" he said. "Please open up Ames…please?" he said.

I didn't answer for two reasons, one, I didn't know if he was just saying it or not, and two, I didn't know if I could keep my voice from breaking.

"And…she's gone…" he mumbled. "I really am sorry Ames…" I could barely hear him say because it was a whisper, the last thing I heard before I ran to my room was the sound of the wind Sonic created when he ran. "Ugh! I feel so stupid!" I said falling face down on my bed and burying my head under the pillows. "Maybe if I just stay home tomorrow everything will just go away…" I said, I knew it wouldn't but I just needed a little bit of closure so I let myself believe it anyway.

* * *

**So...lots of drama in this chapter...well, R&R for more!**


	12. Chapter 11

**So, here it is, hope you like it better than the last one. Sorry it took me so long to upload. Hmm...I wonder if Sonic and Amy are still mad at me...**

**Sonic: Yes, we are, we won't be happy until you fix it...**

**Amy: Yeah...**

**Me: Sorry guys, anyways, I don't own any characters in this chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"And...she's gone..." I said to myself. "I really am sorry Ames..." I said before turning away from the door. I knew she couldn't hear me but I felt like I needed to say it anyways. _I'll come back after the rain stops and see if she's calmed down so we can go to the Blizzard... _I thought to myself as I ran away from Amy's house. I stopped in front of my door and stared blankly at it for a few seconds. I desperately wanted to go back and make things right but I knew that she needed time to cool off before I went and made things worse. Finally I took the key off the top of the door frame and unlocked my house, once I was inside I shut the door and sat on the couch. I mentally debated turning on the T.V. and decided that I should just take a nap in my room.

"I'll call Amy after I wake up..." I said to myself and walked towards the back of the house. When I got into my room I slammed the door and something fell off of the top shelf of my closet. I walked over to the 6x6 structure that only held an extra school uniform and a lot of worn out pairs of my trademark sneakers and found a small box that had a pink ribbon around it. "Oh yeah...this was the last Christmas present she gave me before she left..." I said feeling a pang in my chest when I thought about how she'd left us all. "I never did open it..." I said to myself taking it back to my bed and sitting down with it on my lap. "I wonder what it is..." I said shaking the box, it sounded like paper. "Hmm..." I said starting to unwrap it, I carefully untied the ribbon and un-taped the wrapping paper. Usually I just ripped through presents like a wild dog but anything Amy had taken the time to do for me was important.

I took out the contents of the box and I was right, it was paper, it was a letter actually. It read:

_ Dear Sonic,_

_ I'm sorry I couldn't get you a real present this year, I really wanted to but I couldn't afford it. Anyways I wanted to let you know that it hurts when you run, and when I say hurts I mean it HURTS. I've cried my eyes out over you so many times I'm surprised I haven't died from emotional pain yet... But no matter how many times you weren't there to help me pick up the pieces, you still owned my heart._

I recognized that line from when I was talking to Amy before and my heart nearly shattered in my chest.

I_'ve always loved you since the very first time you saved my from Metal Sonic back on Little Planet, and when you saved me when Egghead decided to use me as bait when he repaired Metal. I wanted to let you know that I'll always love you no matter what happens between us and that I could never hate you. But it takes more than one person trying to have a successful relationship Sonic. I've always thought that deep down somewhere in the pits of your soul that you loved me no matter how well you hid it. But lately I've been realizing that I was wrong...I was wrong to force myself on you all those years and I'm sorry...I hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me for all the wrong I've done towards you such as all those totally uncalled for beatings that I gave you. I get it now...you don't love me the way I love you...or at least you won't admit it...if you don't hate me like I think you do then meet me at the airport on New Years Eve. I bet you're wondering, 'Why the airport?' if you're even reading this. I've planned to move far from here and am going by plane. If you don't show up I'll know how you truly feel and I'll leave. But if you're there then show me how much you love me or if you do at all._

_With all my heart and soul,_

_Amy Rose_

"So that's why she thought I hated her..." I said to myself after I'd finished reading the letter. "Oh man...I've gotta fix this..." I said walking out my room and towards the front door, not even acknowledging that the rain had stopped. I ran outside and didn't even bother to shut the door. There was only one thing on my mind and that was, _I've got to fix this before she tries something stupid..._

* * *

**Well there ya go, R&R for more, I probably won't post more before Christmas though.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Well, here it is, chapter 12, hope you enjoy, I don't own Sonic and Amy, they belong to SEGA.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Why did I ever come back? I should've just stayed where I was…_ I thought as I lay on my bed crying. Then I heard a knock at the door. "UGH! Why can't the world just go AWAY?!" I screamed into my pillow. I decided to ignore it and see if they would leave. Then, much to my dismay, there was another knock at the door. "UGH!" I screamed into my pillow once more and threw it down on my bed as I headed down the stairs towards the door, I stopped at the bathroom to wash my face just to make sure whoever it was wouldn't realize I had been crying. "Hold you're horses, I'm coming!" I screamed when I heard a louder knock as I stomped towards the door. "What do you wa-?!" I started to say as I swung the door open but stopped when I realized who it was. "Shadow? What are you doing here?" I asked the red and black hedgehog standing on my porch with his arms crossed in an impatient fashion.

"I came to see why you didn't come back to class, you got hit pretty hard and I wanted to make sure you were okay…" he said simply.

"So…in other words, you were worried about me?" I asked with a cocky grin on my face as I leaned against the door frame.

"I guess you could say that I was slightly concerned for you…" he said blushing and looking towards a tree in my front yard. "…So…are you alright?" he asked looking back at me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said.

"Then why did you not come back?" he asked skeptically.

"Umm…" I said nervously, I didn't want to tell Shadow about my cousin but I also didn't want to lie to him. "I just didn't feel like going back…" I said looking down to try and make the lie more convincing while in reality I was biting my lip and mentally kicking myself for lying to him.

"Amy, please tell me the truth," he said, his tone more patient that accusing.

"Fine…it was my cousin's birthday today and I promised to hang out with him," I said leaving out the part about the fact that my cousin wasn't awake to enjoy any of his 13th birthday.

"What are you hiding from me Amy, I know there is something else," he said pulling my chin up so that I was looking him in the eyes. "You know that you can tell me," he said.

"No I can't," I said turning my face from his. "Trust me, I want to but I just can't…if it got out I'd never be left alone again…" I said.

"Alright then…so, what's up?" he said crossing his arms again.

"Oh…nothing much…" I said training my eyes to the ground.

"Then why do you seem so upset?" he asked, I could feel his crimson eyes on me but I ignored them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said. _Great, another lie, might as well just tell him you're a completely different person!_ I thought.

"Please tell me…" he said.

"I got in a fight with Sonic…" I said giving in and fighting back the tears that would come soon from the memory that was fresh in my mind.

"I had a feeling this had something to do with Faker…" he said quietly.

"I wish you wouldn't call him that!" I said looking up.

"He deserves it, he can't even keep you of all people happy," he said simply.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Just because I look almost the same as when I left doesn't mean that I haven't changed! I've learned that I can't be the naive little girl I was when I was 13, I can't believe everything my friends tell me…" I said looking back to the ground.

"That's not what I mean Amy, you are the happiest person in the world, you used to be able to forgive someone in a heartbeat, especially if it was F-I mean Sonic, even if he didn't apologize,"

"Yeah, well this time he did and I ignored him…" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'Why?'" I asked in return.

"Why did you ignore him? He apologized for once and you ignored him, not that he deserves to be forgiven but still, it doesn't make sense," he said.

"I don't know…" I said as traitor tears jumped from the rims of my eyes. "I was hurt, and upset and stupid…" I said shaking more tears from my eyes.

"You are not stupid, it's Faker who's stupid," he said putting an unexpected hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Shadow, but you're wrong…I shouldn't have come back…I don't know what I expected…that I'd just show up and everything would go back to normal…? I was stupid…I shouldn't have come back…" I said as more tears fell to their doom.

"I'm glad you did…" he said giving me an unexpected hug, but what he said next shocked me even more. "I missed you…"

"I missed you too Shadow…" I said returning the friendly gesture. "You're a good friend…" I said letting go.

"Do you think we should go inside? It's going to start raining again soon…" he said looking up at the dark clouds above as I heard some far off thunder.

"Yeah…come on in," I said opening the door so that he could go in my house. "So, what do you wanna do? Watch a movie? Play a game?" I asked picking up the frame Sonic had set down on the table next to the couch and putting it in a drawer.

"I guess it doesn't really matter…we could watch a movie if you want…" he said sitting on the couch.

"Okay, you pick a movie and I'll go make some popcorn," I said heading towards the kitchen. _Maybe I should call Sonic…_ I thought as I got the popcorn from the pantry. _I'll call him while the popcorn is cooking and invite him over to watch the movie with me and Shadow…_ I thought smiling as I walked to the microwave. "Hey Shadow?" I called.

"Yes Amy?" he said.

"Would you mind if I invited Sonic over to watch the movie with us?" I asked trying to hide my nervousness.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to watch one movie with him…" he said but the effort he put into the sentence.

"Okay," I called back with relief. I picked up the phone and dialed Sonic's house number.

"Hello, you've reached the Blue Blur, I'm probably on a run right now, go ahead and leave your name, number and a brief message and I'll call you back in the blink of an eye!" the answering machine said.

"Hmm…he still hasn't changed it…" I said with a chuckle. "Hey Sonic, this is Amy, I'm sorry about earlier, I was wondering if you'd like to come watch a movie with me and Shadow at my house, call me back!" I said cheerfully and hung up. _I should probably try his cell too…_ I thought as the microwave beeped and I pulled out the popcorn bag and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. I walked back over to the receiver and put the bowl down to call when I heard a rather loud knock at the kitchen door. "I got it!" I yelled as I ran over to the door and opened it to reveal an azure blue hedgehog looking rather panicked and guilty.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry I didn't stop you from leaving, I'm sorry about earlier, I'm sorry about everything…" he said.

"Why didn't you stop me?" I asked level-headedly, I had been waiting for him to put it all together.

"I didn't know…" he said simply. "I just opened the present that you left for me 3 years ago for Christmas…I'm not sure why I didn't open it sooner…I guess I forgot about it after I found out you were gone…" he said looking ashamed.

"It's okay…at least you know why I left now…" I said. "Would you like to watch a movie with me and Shadow?" I asked him trying to lighten the mood.

"Wait, Shadow's here?" he asked. "Why?"

"He wanted to make sure I was okay, you know, from the dodge ball game since I didn't go back to school," I explained. "Oh, and I don't think I thanked you for going with me to visit my cousin in the hospital, I know you don't like hospitals so it makes me happy to know that you were willing to follow me there," I said smiling up at him.

"So that's why you didn't come back to school…" I heard Shadow's voice say from behind me and I froze.

_Oh no…he knows now…_ was all I could manage to think at that moment.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Shadow knows now, why mush I torture Amy so? Anyways I want at least 4 reviews before the next one, I only posted this one because it's Christmas. R&R please!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Welp, here it is, chapter 13! And 45 reviews already! In this chapter there's a very _slight_ and when I say slight I mean _slight_, display of friendship between Sonic and Shadow in this chapter. I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Jet, and whoever else is mentioned in this chapter, they all belong to SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

**Sonic: And if she forgot to add a disclaimer on whatever chapter it was with "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift, she doesn't own that either, all rights go to her record label Big Ma-Ma...wait a second please... *whispers* What does this say I can't read it...**

**It says Big Machine Records!  
**

**Sonic: All rights go to her record label Big Machine Records! And her of course!  
**

**Amy: Enjoy, and don't forget to R&R!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Shadow knew, the one thing Amy wanted to keep a secret was now known by my biggest rival. "Please don't tell anyone Shadow, please!" Amy said, suddenly on the ground at Shadow's feet. "I wouldn't be able to stand it if it got out, Sonic and I are already going to get jobs to pay for the bills so PLEASE don't tell anyone," she begged.

"I won't," he said. "But, you have to tell me what's going on or there are no promises," he said in a cruel tone.

"Well, it's a long story…" Amy said trying to change the faker's mind.

"Well, we have a lot of time," he said noting the lightning that had just flashed informing us all that we'd be here a while. "So you might as well start talking,"

"Okay…it all started 5 or 6 months ago, right after the 4th of July…" she started. Somewhere in the middle of her story the lights went out so she had to stop to go find some candles since she was the only one who knew where they were. "Okay, so, where was I…?" she asked having been distracted by the sudden blackout and the need for candles.

"You were telling him how I followed you to the hospital and then the whole elevator drama thing happened…" I said blushing a little but it wasn't too noticeable in the low light.

"Oh yeah…sorry about that by the way," she said looking at me with a nervous look on her face.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," I said giving her a smile.

"Can you just get on with the story?" Shadow asked in a bored tone but I could tell that he was just jealous that we had a little outing and she'd told me about everything first.

"Right, so, do you want the whole story, including after we left the hospital and went to look for jobs at Hinata's?" she asked looking at him.  
"I honestly don't care either way…" he said in the same emotionless tone.

"Okay then, I'll just leave out the part about Hinata's and the whole mob thing, that'll make it a lot shorter," she said and then tried to contain a whimper when a clap of thunder sounded so loud that it shook the whole house.

"What mob?" Shadow asked opening one of his eyes that had been closed to hide how upset he'd been. "Now I'm interested," he said. "I would like to know the whole story now," he said.

"Okay…" Amy said starting the story where she'd left off. When she got to the part about me offering to help her Shadow glared at me but Amy was oblivious to it so I ignored it as well. "And after we entertained the kids for a little bit we went to Hinata's to see if there were any openings for jobs, it turns out Jet works there and he was a little nosy but other than that and the fact that he ignored Sonic mostly he was pretty nice," she said. "Sonic, do you mind taking the story over from here, I'm getting a little tired…" she said yawning and leaning her head on my shoulder which made Shadow's eyes blaze in anger and jealousy.

"Sure Ames, no problem," I said rubbing her head, we were now sitting on the floor in her living room and Amy had brought in the popcorn she had cooked before I got there.

"Thanks," she said closing her eyes and smiling before falling asleep.

"So, what happened at Hinata's Faker, I suppose you can be the storyteller now that Rose fell asleep," he said using an unexpected nickname for Amy.

"Well not much, Jet made Amy "demonstrate her singing abilities" as he said it and then made her go up on stage but I decided I might as well go with her and sing too," I said. "We sung 'Last Kiss' by Taylor Swift, but it was the cover version by Megan, Liz, and Alejandro from Boyce Avenue and by the time the song was at least 50 people had crammed into the cafe to hear us sing," I told him. "Then after we sung I…" I debated whether or not to tell Shadow that I kissed Amy but decided against it just to avoid a sudden outburst that would wake Amy up. "I yelled and told all the people to shut up and buy something and that we'd be back tomorrow to ask for jobs and see if we could sing to make the money we needed," I explained. "Then we came back here so Amy could change out of her P.E. clothes and we were gonna go to the Blizzard to ask for jobs but we got in a fight and that's everything up until now, minus some little minor details, like a picture I saved from the trash and got to keep but that's not important," I finished.

"Okay then, well, it looks like the storm is pretty much over so I'll just be going now," he said standing up and walking towards the kitchen door.

"Shadow," I said. "You can't tell anyone about Amy's cousin," I said with a stern gaze as I stood up and picked up Amy to carry her up the stairs to her room.

"And why exactly should I listen to you Faker?" he asked looking back.

"It's not for me, it's for her, she really doesn't want any sympathy whatsoever, that's one reason why she came back, she was getting too much where she was so she just left," I explained.

"Alright, you have my word, I will not tell a single soul about Amy's cousin," he swore.

"Thanks," I said as he walked out the door and I walked up to Amy's room. "There you go Ames…" I said laying her down on her bed. "See ya tomorrow…" I finished with a soft smile, kissing her head before jumping out her window and heading to my house.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah it's short, sorry I wrote it on my dad's computer back in July and had to post it before I got caught. Oh, by the way, if you're wondering why my writing style isn't as mature in this story it's because I started it back in 7th grade and I was obsessed with the idea of Sonic in high school. R&R for more!  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay, here it is, hope you enjoy it! I own nothing except the storyline itself. Sonic, Amy, and Eggman all belong to SEGA, and I'm not too sure who owns Quaker cereal bars but, I don't. Enjoy, and R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I woke up to the sun shining it's usually beautiful light on my face as it peeked through my blinds. "Ugh...stupid sun..." I groaned as I turned my face into the pillows on my bed. "Wait a second..." I mumbled into my pillow as I thought about what season it was. "The SUN?!" I jumped out of bed and looked at my digital alarm clock which was flashing '12:00' in bright red numbers. "CRAP!" I yelled as I grabbed my cell phone and saw that it was 7:50. "TEN MINUTES?!" I ran into the bathroom and grabbed my brush. I ran down the stairs while roughly pulling the brush through my hair and grabbing my boots from the bottom of the stairs, then I realized that I was still in my clothes from the day before. "Oh well, I'll just have to wear this..." I said pulling on my boots and grabbing my backpack. "Forget breakfast, I'm way too late..." I said opening the door and locking it, I crammed my brush into my backpack before shutting it and turning to leave.

"I'm doomed..." I muttered to myself after I had started running toward the school. I reached into my bag and pulled out a pony-tail holder, I shrugged to my self and pulled my quills into a tight pony-tail despite how terrible I was bound to look. I saw the school coming up around the corner and sprinted for the front steps. I ran through the front door. It was 7:59 according to my cell phone. After I had caught my breath I ran into the nearest bathroom and changed into my uniform. After I finished changing I shoved my other dress and my boots into my back pack and put the sweater back on. I checked my reflection in the mirror before walking out. I looked at the clock in the hallway, it said 8:07, the bell had already rung... I sighed and walked quickly towards my class that was on the second floor, by the time I got there it was 8:15. I walked through the door quietly and hurried to my seat next to Sonic.

After I sat down Sonic slid a piece a piece of paper onto my desk when Mrs. Frost wasn't looking. I opened it and read the note, it said, 'Where were you?'

I sighed at this and wrote back, 'My alarm didn't go off.' before passing it back when the teacher turned to write something on the board. Sonic read the note and nodded in understanding before crumpling the paper into a ball and tossing it into the trash can with ease. The rest of class passed quickly and when the bell rang I grabbed my things and walked to my free period with Sonic.

"Why didn't you text me, I could've run there and back with you in ten seconds flat," Sonic asked looking down at me with a smile, though in his eyes I could see some confusion.

"I dunno, I guess I just didn't wanna bother you..." I replied. Honestly the thought hadn't crossed my mind.

"You wouldn't have bothered me, I was actually about to run over there to see if you were okay when you walked in the door," he told me with another smiles as he grabbed a pen and signed in at the classroom where there was no administrator.

"Still..." I replied as I signed under his name. "So...what do you want to do today for this period?" I asked looking up at him;.

"Well...I guess we could-" he was interrupted by an odd sounding growl. I blushed as soon as I realized it had come from my empty stomach. "What was THAT?" Sonic asked stifling a laugh.

"I didn't get breakfast this morning..." I replied, my blush increasing. I was mortified.

"Well then I know what we're doing now," he said grabbing my hand and dragging me somewhere.

"Sonic, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said, I could hear the devious smile in his voice but this time I didn't want to know what he was up to.

"Tell me!" I said. He just shook his head and continued dragging me in a strange direction. Sonic, I swear if you don't tell me I'll get my hammer!" I lied.

"Calm down Ames, we're already here," he said stopping and opening the cafeteria door.

"Sonic, I don't think we should be in here..." I said cautiously.

He just proceeded to turn on the lights as if to inform someone that we were there. "Like I said Ames, calm down. I'm aloud in here, because I run so much I have a faster metabolism than most people so I can come in here when ever I get hungry and eat until I'm full so I don't get sick," he explained.

"That doesn't mean that _I'm_ aloud in here," I said. He just rolled his eyes and pulled me towards what seemed to be the kitchen. "Sonic! I'm serious, I shouldn't be in here!" I said stopping and turning him around.

"Look Ames, I get the fact that you don't want to get in trouble but would you rather starve?" he asked seriously. "Plus I'm sure you'd rather have what's in storage than the slop they feed the rest of the students," he said.

"Okay...I guess so..." I said.

"Alright then!" he said smiling triumphantly and then continued dragging me to where ever the storage unit for the food was. "And...ta-da!" he said opening the door to a huge pantry with food everywhere.

"Whoa! How much space for food does this school need?!" I said amazed by the size of the containment facility.

"Well Ames, you have to stop and think," he said cockily.

"Yes, because that's something you do _all _the time," I said sarcastically.

"Just think about it, I mean, Eggman is the principal," he said.

"True," I said between giggles. "So, do you really just come in here for food?" I asked realizing that there was enough space to do a lot more than eating.

"No, sometimes I come in here to take a nap or think..." he said scanning the shelves for something for us to eat.

"What do you think about?" I asked following him and watching him drag his fingers over each box and container before finally pulling out some Quaker breakfast bars.

"Sometimes I think about the past..." he said as he searched for something else. "And sometimes I think about my friends...or you..." he said.

"Why me?" I asked with a blush on my face.

"I dunno, 'cause you left without a warning or even telling anyone where you were going 3 years ago..." he said a little harsher than I wanted to believe he meant. "And the fact that you've always been on my mind, even before you left," he said in a more thoughtful tone.

"I'm sorry..." I said. That's all I could think to say.

"For what?" he asked looking straight at me with a look of confusion on his face.

"For leaving..." I said simply while looking down at my shoes.

"Hey, I don't blame ya..." he said pulling my chin up to look him in the eyes. "You wanna know why else I think about you while I'm in here?" he asked with a smile.

"That depends...is it for good reasons or bad reasons?" I asked.

"Good," he answered simply.

"Okay..." I replied.

"For one, you're chili dogs are much better than the ones up here," he said making me giggle, "and two, I love you," he whispered making a blush creep onto my face.

"R-really?" I asked, I knew he had said it the day before but I still wasn't sure if he meant it or not.

"Really..." he replied.

* * *

**Sooo...there's a little bit of fluff at the end, aren't I just evil, making you guys wait for more? I'm actually trying to space out the chapters until I can get chapter 17, which my friend has so graciously agreed to help me with, anyways, enjoy, and I'm stepping it up to 5-7 reviews for the next one, R&R!**


End file.
